


Baby Bird

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow Season 8, Bisexual Dinah Drake, F/F, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, OC, Present Tense, Two Moms, arrow 8x04, big sister zoe, dinah and laurel have a kid, dinah and laurel together, dinah drake mom, dinahsiren - Freeform, kids from the future, lance-drakes, laurel lance mom, lesbian laurel lance, originial character, sirencanary - Freeform, star city 2019, william and lana bff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When 4 young heroes are transported to the past by a unknown god for an unknown reason, one of the heroes has to face the pain she once had locked away. Oliver is so caught up with earning Mia trust, John is trying to understand Connor, and Rene is scared for Zoe awaiting death.But Dinah and Laurel are trying to find a solution to bringing a 14 year-old, their 14 year--old daughter from the future into their already messy lives. And Lana is trying to bury her mixed feeling so she enjoy the time she has with her moms before it is likely taken away.(Updated as the show moves along. And if Green Arrow and the Canaries get picked up the fic will move along with that show.)
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	Baby Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for my writing style. I was not gifted with the ability to write any sensory details. I try to put a bit of details to help you envision what is happening in the story, but the rest is left up to your imagination. :) . Example of how I write:
> 
> Character 1;  
> I have the data. Meet me in the center square at midnight.
> 
> Character 2:  
> You better bring it or you'll regret it.

_**MIA**_

Dad?

_**William**_

oh, my God. Dad!

Without another thought, William launches himself towards the older man he had been yearning to see for the last 20 years.

_**Oliver** _ __

W-William? William? Hey.

 _ **Oliver**_

Mia?

**_Lana_**

Oh my god... Mama! Mom!

The young girl, runs up to the pair of women and wraps her leather clad arms around their shoulders.

**_Laurel_**

What in the name of He-

_** Dinah ** _

Uh, sorry honey. You got the wrong couple. Oliver, who are they?

_**Oliver**_

Those are my kids.

**_ Laurel _ **

Your kids...

_**Oliver** _

Are you- are you okay?

_**Mia**_

No, don't. H-How is this real?

**_ Rene _ **

Good question, cause last time I checked. I was the only one with a daughter.

He eyes the pair of awkward canaries.

_**Oliver** _

We had a daughter And we named her Mia. Felicity gave birth a few months after we left Star City.

**_ Dinah _ **

How? I-I didn't even know she was pregnant.

**_ Oliver _ **

Don't take it personally, but we didn't tell anyone.

**_ Laurel _ **

I knew, Felicity told me before you.

_**Oliver** _

What, why would she-

**_Laurel _ **

Jealousy isn't a good look on you, Oliver.

The brunette keeps that smug smile on her face while Oliver scoffs and changes the subject.

**_ Oliver _ **

How did you guys get here?

**_William_ **

I saw a bright light and next thing I know we are in the bunker.

_**Dinah** _

Where were you before that?

** _Lana_ **

We were fig-

_**Mia** _

-On a mission. We were on a mission before appearing here.

_ **Oliver** _

Yo- You're a baby, Mia. How are you here, like that? You're supposed to be with your mother, safe.

_ **Mia** _

What can I say? Kicking ass runs in the blood.

_ **Laurel** _

Oliver's right... For once. Mia doesn't look like a baby me, and William is no longer in his golden years.

She glances to the Queen-Smoak siblings.

_** Oliver ** _

This is Novu.

_** John ** _

You called me Dad.

_** Connor ** _

You adopted me. I’m Connor!

_** John ** _

No. I only have one son, and his name isn't Connor.

That gives Laurel a reminder.

_** Laurel ** _

And why did you call me ‘mom’?

_** Lana ** _

Because you're my mom!

The teenager looks at Dinah then back at Laurel.

_** Lana ** _

You're my Mothers! Don’t you remember me, mom? It’s Lana! Come on Mama, tell her it’s me.

She looks expectantly at the brunette.

_** Dinah ** _

I don’t know what to tell her. I don’t even know who you are...

The gears turn in William's head. 

_** William ** _

It’s because they haven’t had you yet, you haven’t been born, Lana!

William shifts his eyes from the teen to the young spartan.

_** William ** _

He only has ONE son because he hasn't adopted you yet. Look.

_** Mia ** _

What are you talking about?

_** William ** _

I think we were transported into the past.

_** Lana ** _

Will, you are going insane.

_** William ** _

Is it really that hard to believe?

William motions to the bunker, and to the perplexed adults in-front of them.

_** William ** _

The bunker. It's new, and them! No gray hair, no wrinkles, and we are staring at our dad, alive instead of at his tombstone. I'm sorry, What year is this?

_** Oliver ** _

2-2 uh, it's 2019. What year is it supposed to be?

_** William ** _

2040.

-

_** Jonn ** _

Wait. So an hour ago, I was just with Ben Turner's 6-year-old child, and now he's an adult, and now I'm his father?

_** Rene ** _

At least you didn't throw up like you usually do. Just saying.

_** Laurel ** _

I was about to. I can't believe I have a daughter.

Dinah pats her on the back.

_** Dinah ** _

We have a daughter, Laur. And she's a teenager? Well fuck, our lives just got a lot more crazier.

_** Oliver ** _

I'm genuinely sorry that most of you found out this way, about Mia, about the Monitor. Felicity and I wanted to tell you all.

_** Dinah ** _

Oliver, as far as excuses go, a cosmic being asking you to sacrifice your life to save the entire universe is a pretty good one. We would've all done the same thing.

_** Rene ** _

Look. Those kids have 20 years of stuff we don't know. When are we gonna be able to ask them what happens?

_** Laurel ** _

Yeah, I wanna know if I'm still a badass. Wait, nevermind. I'm always a badass.

_** Oliver ** _

We all have to give them some, Laurel, and when they're ready, they'll open up. Okay?

_** John ** _

We don't know how long that is gonna take, Oliver.

_** Dinah ** _

You saw them out there, who knows how long it's gonna be until they trust us.

Everyone except Oliver slightly nods their heads.

_** Oliver ** _

Just trust me on this one okay, Dinah? We will get through to our kids.

_** Laurel ** _

Our kids... ew. I feel so old now.

_** Dinah ** _

Tell me about it...

_** Oliver, John, and Rene ** _

Hey!

-

_** William ** _

Okay. How did this happen?

_** Lana ** _

This can't be real.

_** Mia ** _

Well, it is.

_** Connor ** _

Hey. Are you okay?

_** Mia ** _

Yeah. I'm fine.

_** Lana ** _

Please tell us you were able to catch your brother.

_** Connor ** _

I was so close, one more minute and he'd be dead.

_** Mia ** _

So he's still out there.

_** Lana ** _

Great!

_** William ** _

You mean, out there 20 years in the future unless you're talking about the current JJ, who'd be, like, what, 5? And you're not gonna ya' know. Thwick and bang him, right? MIA? LANA?

_** Lana ** _

I'm up for it if you are.

_** Mia ** _

I'm ready when you a-

_** William ** _

GUYS? Connor, are you hearing this?

_** Mia ** _

We are just kidding. We're not, okay?

_** Connor ** _

What are we gonna do? Because my dad doesn't even know who I am, and if he finds out about JJ, what he did, what I what I almost did, we don't even know all the problems that could cause.

_** Mia ** _

So don't tell him.

_** Lana ** _

Don't tell anyone anything.

_** William ** _

Are you serious?

_** Connor ** _

They're right, William.

_** William ** _

This is original Arrow we're talking about. Also.. I don't know... our parents?! They are gonna know if we aren't telling the truth, or at least the whole story.

_** Lana ** _

I am not telling Uncle Rene that Zoe is dead.

_** Mia ** _

And that John's son is the one who did it. What's done is done.

_** Lana ** _

Be careful what you say to them. Aunt Sara told me that the timeline is sensitive, you don't want to erase yourself from existence, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay Tuned! Love, Lee <3.


End file.
